Love Mission
by SamuraiRin63
Summary: ON HOLD OOCAUInu Yasha and Kagome now work for an underground organization to distroy Naraku. But will their feelings get in the way of their work or the other way around? InuxKag and MirxSan Rated M to play it safe. This is my first FF, go easy on me! No
1. A Mission and a Flashback

**Prologue**

A Mission and a Flashback 

My hair blew around as a cool breeze filtered threw the window. Realizing that the window shouldn't be open, I bolted upright and cracked my head on the bunk above me. As my sister stirred, roused from her sleep by me cracking my head on the bunk, she awoke long enough to tell me to "shut the stupid window" and rolled over and was fast asleep in seconds. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding.

I surveyed the room with my eyes, trying to find the intruder, but when I felt a familiar presence, I whispered to the room at large, cautious not to wake anyone else.

"InuYasha? Are you there?"

"No" came the sarcastic reply of the intruder.

"Liar"

A silver head popped out from under my bed. I jumped a little as stared into amber eyes but had to look away for his look was too intense.

"I need you to do another job."

"Isn't that why you're always showing up?"

The way his eyes narrowed, I could tell he wasn't in a good mood this evening.

"What do you need this time?"

"I need you to get some info from a contact. He's the residing monk at a local shrine. By my understanding, your class is going there in the morning for a field trip?"

I nodded my head. How he got all his information so fast, I still had yet to fine out.

"Good, hang back when it's time to leave, if they leave with out you he'll give you a ride, don't worry," he had caught the startled look in my eyes, " he'll approach you and say 'the trees do blossom something extraordinary this time of year' repeat."

I did so.

"Good, then you'll answer, 'Yep they sure do' repeat."

I did so again.

"Ok, then he'll give you the info and I'll come by that night to retrieve it. Oh, if he tries to grope you, count to five before you smack him. It'll let him know your with me, watch his mouth, he'll count too."

"Ok, anything else?" Knowing not, I stretched and rolled over, a small frown forming on my lips, not pleased with the idea of a _monk _groping me. I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" ignoring my heart, which beat faster.

"Thanks" and with that he left out the way he came.

I rolled out of bed at five and slipped into the shower before anyone else. When I heard a moan some minutes later, I turned it off and got out.

"Kagome!" my sister hammered on the door "_some_ of us need to use the shower!"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at the door. I dressed quickly and opened the door and was shoved out by my sister. I sighed and made my way downstairs.

In the kitchen, I threw two pans of cinnamon rolls in the oven and went around the house waking every one else up.

I got all my stuff put together for the field trip and ran it out to the car. I ran back inside and pulled the rolls out of the oven, only the outside ones slightly burnt. I smeared on frosting (extra on the burnt ones) and set them in the corner to cool as my parents came down. Entering their silver years, as they put it, they decided to have another child, to add to the nine already making it their tenth. My mother, now seven months pregnant, waddled down the long staircase. My father, looking seven months what with his beer belly, followed.

Moments later, the kids followed. Stamping down the stairs, I dished out rolls and handed them out to each kid as they passed by to the car. We all piled into the bus like van sticky and tired, when mom came huffin' and buffin'.

Our first stop was my high school. I pulled all my gear and as my mom called " Bye honey have fun at the temple!" Surprised that she remembered that I even had a field trip today and headed to homeroom.

On my way there, I ran into my best friend, Sango.

"Kagome!"

"Hey, excited about today?"

"You bet! My mom even made oatmeal cookies" she held them out to show me and I swiped them.

"Hey!"

"Mine. Never hold gold under my nose like that if your not willing to give it up." I took a cookie out of the bag and gave the others back.

I nibbled on it 'till we got there, savoring the flavor. Our teacher, Miss. Keada, an old woman but all the spunk of a teenager, called the class to attention.

"Now, I want no fooling around, being disrespectful or bothering of the employees of the shrine." But if a monk there does it, is that ok? I asked Sango who giggled not knowing how ironic it was. "We were lucky enough to get an invitation to come and view the grounds. Be on your best behavior." She stressed the last part.

We all filed onto the bus and were off. Sango and I chatted all the way their, but my mind wasn't on the conversation. I realized that it must have been InuYasha who had told or asked the monk to extend the invite in the first place. I was going over everything that InuYasha had told me the night before. Still answering in 'yep, nope, yeah! I know's, I didn't realize that we were at the shrine.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango called as she dragged me off the bus.

A monk with a shaven head came forward and bowed low to the group and we bowed back, then he motioned that we follow him. We walked down ornate wooden hallways until we came upon another monk similar to the first but he greeted us.

"Welcome!" he boomed, them proceeded to tell us a little about the history of the shrine then lead us around the ground with my classmates 'ooing and ahhing' as we went along.

About half way threw, a monk in purple robes and shoulder length black hair pulled into a small ponytail started to tail us. He made himself look as if he was doing an inspection but only with my training (what I called the tricks InuYasha had taught me) did I know that he was tailing us. Sango had seen him and pulled on my sleeve and I had to lean up to hear her with her being a good two inches taller than my 5' 4' as she whispered in my ear.

"Do you see the monk there?"

I nodded hoping that she didn't catch on that he was tailing us.

"Well," she stared to blush. "I think he's cute," Then to cover up she went on to say "but he probably took an oath to not marry or something"

I laughed.

At the end of the trip, Miss. K. started to load us back onto the bus. Thinking up a story I turned to go back.

"Kagome, where are you going? We're leaving right now."

"I know I left my bag back there, if I'm forgotten, I'll call my dad and he can pick me up on the way home." I then hurried back to shrine before she could argue.

I slipped past the monks by the door and searched for the monk in the purple robes. With my little knowledge of monks, I knew only high, like head monks where allowed to where colors and not cut their hair off. I caught sight of him standing under a cherry tree in the middle of the yard. I sidled casually over to him, admiring the tree.

"The trees do blossom something extraordinary this time of year"

"Yep, they sure do" I said a little too quickly.

He smiled reassuringly and drew nearer and I opened my mouth to say something but the feeling of a hand on my rear end made me stop. I turned to him enraged but watched his mouth. Indeed, he was counting and the moment he said 'five' I slapped him. Hard. Rubbing his afflicted cheek, he laughed.

"You are the first to hit that hard. I congratulate you."

"Just tell me what you need to so I can leave," I said angrily

"Well, my name is Miroku, and you?"

"Kagome"

"Well, Kagome, give this to our white haired friend and tell him to take my suggestion seriously, because I am." His face became stoic and I nodded taking the note.

"Oh, and on that subject," he chirped, his attitude changing drastically, "Kagome," he began, serious again, "do you honestly want to help our cause?"

I looked at him, questionably and when his demeanor didn't change, I knew that he was asking a real question. I nodded slowly.

"Then, Kagome, will you bear me an heir?"

I froze. Not knowing want to do.

"Kagome, I have a cursed hand, a hell hole and I will die at a young age. I need an heir to carry on my legacy and I haven't the time to go threw courtship. Please tell me that you will?"

His word snapped me out of my confusion.

"HELL NO!"

After I had gotten home, by way of Miroku with him holding ice on the back of his head, I took a shower, made Mac & Cheese for the kids, dished it out and left it on the counter for them to grab when they got home. I went to bed knowing I would be up half the night. Moments after my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Someone shaking me woke me up later and I saw it was InuYasha. I sat up and looked bleary eyed at him wondering why he was here.

"The paper." He prompted.

"Oh, right." I blushed when I remembered where I had stashed it for safekeeping.

"Turn around"

"Just get it Kagome." He growled and I huffed and plunged my hand down my shirt and into my bra.

I saw a blush stain his cheeks as I rustled around to find it. My thinking had been if some guy wanted it, he would have to grab me and I could scream and have a good reason.

"Hurry up." He hissed impatiently.

"You want to get it out for me?" I hissed back.

That shut him up. I finally got it out and handed it to him. He paused, probably thinking about where it had been, the perv, then took it, opened it and read it.

"Miroku also said to take his suggestion seriously because he was. What does he mean?"

"He means that I should act like a pervert. Well he can take it and shove it up his ass."

InuYasha jumped to the windowsill and turned around.

"Thanks, this means a lot and will help. See you later, I might be here tomorrow."

I lay back down and was out in seconds.

I sat outside Kagome's window as I watched her fall back asleep. I remembered that I had forgotten to tell her something about Miroku and was about to go in to tell her when her sisters came in. They busied around the room and finally went to sleep. My ear tweaked on top my head and I listened until I knew everyone was in deep sleep. I slinked over to the window and slid it open. I quickly shut it and walked over to Kagome's bunk on tiptoes. I went to wake her but stopped when I heard her murmur my name.

I stopped and stared. What the hell was she dreaming about with a smile like _that_ on her face? For a smile had appeared on her full lips as they curved up to point at her rich chocolate eyes and…What the _hell _was I saying? This is Kagome. A girl that had gotten in the middle of one of my assignments two years ago!

**Flash back**

_He threw his 'Claws of Blood' at it and it screamed in pain. He threw them once more and the thing exploded, sending blood and guts all over the ally, InuYasha, and the girl._

_'Wait!' his mind cried 'A girl!'_

_He raced over to the fallen girl and saw that she was staring at him and op_

_InuYasha speed for the demon in the ally. Its tentacles were rapped around something and it was trying to force him back. He knew that it his mission to get the thing that it was holding and return it to his boss. Whatever it was._

_ened her mouth to scream but he covered it with a clawed hand._

_"Do you want to wake the neighborhood?" he hissed._

_She shook her head and he slowly moved his hand away. Staring openly at him, she sat there. He ran over to the bloody mass and extracted a small wooden box. He slipped it into an inside pocket of his hatori, picked up the still shocked girl and fled the scene._

_He followed the strong sent of the girl, roses with some exotic spice, back to her home and set her down and the jolt of her being set down snapped her out of her trance._

_"Who are you?" she asked eyeing his ears._

_"Name's InuYasha, I'm a hanyou, wench."_

_She flinched at him calling her 'wench' and threw in his face words that startled him._

_"My name isn't 'wench' it's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"_

_"Fine" he threw back, "can I use your shower?"_

_Now it was her turn to be taken aback. First he had been yelling at her then asking her if he could use her shower?_

_"Yeah sure." She said nonchalantly, nodding her head in the direction of the shower and he had went into the room._

_After a hot shower, which he hadn't had in days, he sat down on the end of her bed and let his long silver hair dry._

_"Ok so spill." Kagome said as she stepped out of the bathroom in clean clothes._

_"Spill what?" he asked innocently._

_"Bull, you know what, why where you, a hanyou, fighting a full fledged demon in a dark ally way?" she glared at him and he though of a way around answering. He couldn't and she had helped him so it was only fare to answer._

_"For this." He held out the little box and showed it to her._

_She studied it for a moment, then turned to him again and asked, "Well, what is it?"_

_He turned the box over and looked at it. What was it was what he wanted to know too. He slid a nail under the clasp and it popped open. Inside was jewel. I glowed with an inner blue light that shifted from blue to purple to pink back to blue._

_His mind started to grind into high gear._

_'This is the Shirkon no Tama. What was it doing in his hands? It was suppose to be in their hands already. That would mean…'_

_"Oh…shit…"_

_Kagome looked at the jewel and gasped. "Why do you have the Sh…" he cut her off with a glare._

_"Don't say the name, we might be watched. Listen, I don't know why except…that…I just screwed up big time."_

_Kagome stared at him for a second and then, without further information guessed what happened._

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Well I can't go to the other side and just waltz up. They know my face and they don't like it."_

_Kagome looked thoughtful and then looked up with and idea._

_"Do you truly want to stay, causing the war to continue or go to the rebels?"_

_He looked at her understanding dawning on his tan face. She was a miko, a weak one but a miko all the same. He could see the glow that all miko's had now that he was looking for it. She obviously knew about he demon revolution, all miko's did and all did something for it one way or another._

_"You understand that the Black Claws have taken over the humans' government?" She nodded._

_"Well, they hired me to gather information and other things," he swung his hand at the box, " and now they will know if I got it or not and they will kill me if they don't get it."_

_"Look," Kagome said standing up and pacing the room, "I know two people that might help you. I don't know you but I do know that no one, not even the best liar, can lie in front of the jewel. So, I can direct you to them and they can help you transfer to the rebels."_

_InuYasha looked at her and nodded._

**End Flashback**

He had contacted the men and turned over to the rebels. The leader of the rebels, who turned out to be his older half brother, Sessomaru, told him that he must have at least one contact and some human to act as a messenger bird.

Remembering that it was Kagome that had helped him in the first place he had asked her and she said yes but asked not to be called a 'messenger bird' as he so kindly put it.

Now he stared at the girl, no young woman that had helped him two years ago.

The woman he was now slowly falling in love with.

; Finally done with the first chapter. I know it's short but I couldn't find a way to start it out but this is ok. I need one more mission and I don't have an idea of what to do. HELP! Need Ideas! Then I get the good stuff going hehe. Lots of good ideas in me brain. –Samurai Rin


	2. High School is hell sorta

YAY! I got my first review! Thank you so much **happyangel123**. My first reviewer. Ah, happy days.

Now back to my pathetic story. Oh, I forgot this in the last chapter but…

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inu Yasha, oh how I wish I did.

**Chapter Two**

I woke up with my alarm and went though my morning activities mechanically. As I slipped the rolls into the oven, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

I was awake in that second. I looked around the room to see if any one was there and I heard someone come downstairs. I grabbed the cordless and hung up the other and slipped into the closet.

"Why are you calling me so early?" I whispered at him.

"Can you be out side right now?"

"Yes"

"Meet me by the large oak in front of your room." Then the line went dead.

I threw my stuff for school in front of the doorway, slipped out side and made my way to the tree. I only had to what for thirty seconds when I was lifted into the air by some unknown force and set down in on of the branches.

"Inu Yasha why so early?" I asked trying to get over the shock of being lifted so forcefully.

"I forgot to tell you last night that Miroku is transferring to your school."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, "How old is he?"

"19 but he was held back at a young age"

"Epp"

"He got the job at the shrine because his grandfather is the head monk of the town." He said in answer to my next unasked question.

"Oh" I put in lamely.

"Yeah, oh and I'm transferring to your school too."

"What?" I exclaimed, "How old are you?"

"18, but I started late so I'll be in your classes. We got a tip, which proved true, that Naraku is also transferring to your school. 22 but he looks like he's 19 easily." He put in before I could open my mouth.

"So what do you need me to do? Why tell me now not at school?"

"Because I can't let anyone know I know you or you know me."

I nodded my head in understanding but still was clueless. He read the look in my face like a book.

"Don't act surprised when you see me and don't talk to me at school unless you must and we'll be fine, ok?"

Now I nodded in real understanding. He smirked and winked at me.

"See you at school." And left.



When I arrived at school, Sango ran up to me and started to gabber at one hundred miles an hour.

"Kagome! Guess what I learned in the office? We have three, THREE, new guys, GUYS, coming into our, OUR, class."

I pulled the finger out of my ear and nodded and smiled, pretending that I was interested. We made small talk as we made our way to class.

As the bell rang we filed into the classroom and took our seats. I looked around and noticed for the first time that I had two seats empty near me and Sango had one near her. I giggled as I imagined Miroku sitting there. Sango was anything but pretty. She was stellar, beautiful. With long, dark hair and almond tan skin and hazel eyes. Some friends and I tried to go for modeling but she wouldn't.

The teacher walked in and we said good mornings.

"We have three new students in our class today. Miroku Hashi, Inu Yasha Takahashi, and Naraku Bara." She said as the three mentioned boys walked in. The first thing I noticed about the tallest one was that he no longer had fuzzy ears on top of his head but a bandana.

"Um, Miroku, go sit by Sango, Sango raise your hand," I started to giggle but caught myself, " Inu Yasha, beside Kagome on the right and Naraku, two behind Kagome, Kagome raise your hand." I raised my hand and Inu Yasha and Naraku walked over and took their assigned seats. Miroku walked over to Sango, who stared at him like he was a god, and he bent over her ear, causing her to go red in the face. Then she suddenly shot back and slapped him full in the face.

"Sango! What in the world was that for?"

"He…he…" she trailed off in a blush.

Inu Yasha was laughing so hard he was hanging onto the desk for support.

"He asked her to bear his child." He supplied, between laughs.

Sango blushed and nodded her head. The whole room erupted in giggles and I stood up to comfort Sango.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed rather slowly and I left Inu Yasha alone. He was late for a few classes and even came to sixth hour with a bright shiner and Naraku with a split lip and a shiner.

The teacher gave them a sharp talking to then had them sit down. I quickly wrote a note and passed it to him.

Inu Yasha- what happened to you? If you fight with Naraku you might get thrown out. And if that happens then you can't get to him, if you must hurt him, hurt him where they can't see.

-Kagome

I slid the note to his foot as he casually dropped his pen and dipped to retrieve both. He read it and swiftly wrote back.

Kagome-You think I wanted to get the shiner? He jumped me so I retaliated!

-Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha- What ever

-Kagome

I slid the note to him and he shot me a glare in response. I stared at the blackboard and ignored him. Finally the bell rang and I stood up to leave but Sango stopped me and pulled me back into my seat.

"Sango, what? I have a ton of homework and I have to feed almost a dozen kids before my parents come home." I whined.

"I don't care, I don't want that pervert knowing where I live so I'm coming to your house." She silenced any protests I thought of with a glare.

"Fine, put you have to make the Mac and cheese." We shook on it and started for home.

Some time later we where in the kitchen with Sango stirring a vat of noodles and me stirring a large bowl of cookie dough. We where laughing at the antics of one of the birds outside the window when the phone rang. I whipped the tears from my eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" It was Miroku.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Sango was staring at me, probably wondering who I was talking to. I waved her away.

"Is Sango there? I called her house and her mom told me she was at your house."

"How did you get my number?"

"Ah…I got it from Inu Yasha."

"Do you know where he is?" I seethed into the phone.

"He said he was on his way over to your house."

"Thanks, here I'll let you talk to Sango." I waved her back over to the phone and handed it to her.

"Talk to him, I'll be right back." And I left without another word, leaving her confused as she said "Hello?"

I stalked up to my room, and before closing the door, checked to see if anyone was anywhere near and shut it.

"Inu Yasha?" I growled into the seemingly empty room.

"What?" He popped up from under the bed.

"Why the hell did you give Miroku my phone number?" I asked in a cool, low voice.

He flinched back against the wall.

"I…ah…well…he threatened to…to…" he stuttered helplessly in his defense.

"I don't fucking care if he was goin' to castrate you with a dull spoon, WHY THE HELL GIVE HIM MY NUMBER?"

**(AN-I want to give you a chance to use your imagination as to what happened to poor Inu. I love the guy too much to say what Kagome did to him -Rin)**

I left the room with Inu Yasha slinking out the window with bruises all over. I walked into the kitchen to hear Sango slamming down the phone.

"The nerve of that guy!" she hissed at the phone.

"What he do now?" I started to spoon out the cookie dough onto a sheet to bake.

"He wanted to say he was sorry about embarrassing me in class but he still didn't get his answer." I started to laugh.

"Kagome, it's not funny." She whined at me.

At this point, the kids started to march in and whine that they where hungry and wanted food.

We dished out the noodles and drinks, refilling and taking away plates and utensils. We paused every once and awhile to eat ourselves but very few in between. By the time my parents came home, all had eaten and I set out the cookies at the TV table and put on a movie.

Sango and I went up stairs with a plate of cookies for us, a movie and slipped into my room and locked it. I pulled out my portable DVD player and slipped the movie, " Miss. Congeniality", in.

We watched the movie in silence, occasionally quoting with it or throwing cookie bits at each other. When the movie ended around 9 o'clock, we went downstairs and had my mom drive Sango home.

Back home, I took a quick shower, much to the dislike of my sisters trying to sleep, and rolled into bed. I read for a few minutes, until my eyelids got heavy. So I put the book down and let myself fall into blackness.

It felt like only a few seconds later that I was being shaken awake. Inu Yasha sat on his hunches in front of me. I grumbled and glared at him.

"So soon?" I moaned.

"Yes, now wake up, your sister is waking up and I need to talk to you." He hissed.

I groaned again and rolled out of bed. It was only then that I realized that I only had a short tank top, no bra, and underwear on. I blushed and went to reach for my shorts that where at the end of my bed.

"No time" he whispered and pulled me to the window.

He pulled us to the tree and climbed to the highest branch. I was very aware of his firm grasp on my butt that kept moving. When we got to the highest spot my face was very red and I was thankful for the darkness.

"Ok, listen…" he stopped. It seemed he had only just realized what I was wearing and where his hand was still resting.

"Feh" He pulled off his over large cover shirt and threw it at me. I slipped it on and buttoned the bottom buttons.

"Any way…" he went on to tell me about going to one of the usual drops and picking up some papers. We where running over the recognition codes when I heard a bed creaking.

"Inu Yasha," I panicked "get me back down, and get out of here!"

He swooped me up as I started to undo the buttons of his shirt. I realized that he hadn't given me a cover shirt; he had given me his shirt. He clutched me as he had when we where climbing. He stopped out side the window and I tried to give him his shirt back but he wouldn't have it.

"Just keep it until we next meet." He gave me a crooked, toothy grin and he leaned in toward my face.

The window opened at that moment and my younger sister stuck out her head.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?"

Pfew, I finished another chapter. Review, review, review, please…


	3. Hanging Out at the Bar

Thanks to the few people who even what to read this and for even reading the third chapter. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter Three 

I jumped and turned to face her, shoving the shirt under my leg to hide it from view.

"Ah…" I stuttered as I looked around for an answer. I turned to look at Inu Yasha but saw that he was gone.

"So what are you doing alone in the tree?" She hissed at me, annoyed.

"I couldn't sleep and it was a nice night so…" I made up lamely as I internally seethed at him for running away but also happy for not having to explain to the nosey ninth grader.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" I suggested, hoping she would take the bait.

"Yeah, just don't open the window so loudly and don't stomp around." I realized that Inu Yasha probably did that to try to wake me. I mentally put down to talk to him about that.

"Good night."

" 'Night" and she slumped back to her bed. I stayed outside for a few more minutes then slipped back inside.

The next few day at school where like clockwork. I picked up the papers without a hitch, that is, until the thugs came around. Miroku just _happened _to be in the neighborhood and picked me up. When Inu Yasha came to pick them up I told him and he just chuckled, I also returned the shirt after washing it. He looked at it and then at me.

"What did you do to it? Your scent is all over it." I looked over at me with a look in his eye that I couldn't quite read.

"I washed it." I didn't look him in the eye because I had also slept with it the night he had given it to me. I had gotten cold that night in the tree and had slipped it on. He stared at me then shrugged it on and smiled.

"Ok, we have a big operation going down in two days. I was put in charge of securing the area." His face glowed as he repeated the given information to me. I could tell this was a big step for him as a hanyou.

"I need you to act as decoy."

"What?" I stared at him. He wasn't serous was he?

"The only thing I have to get out of there is a group of Naraku's man. They hang out at the local bar and the only thing that will get them out is a woman. Do you think Sango would help?" I gaped. Then it slowly started to sink in.

"You want Sango and me to go into a bar," he cut in "dressed sexy" I glared at him then continued, "and coy then to a desired destination and keep them there for god knows how long?" I almost screamed the last part but remembered my sisters.

"No, just pull them out of the bar and Miroku and I will so the rest." He smiled coyly at the last part and I didn't want to know what would happen after we came out of the bar. I shuddered but nodded my head.

"Good, now, to convince Sango…"

I groaned.

The next morning at school, I walked up to Sango. She was fuming at Miroku who was walking away with a large red handprint on his face. I sighed. Sango turned to me shaking her hand.

"That felt good."

"Ask you to bare him more kids?"

"How'ya guess?" she asked me glumly.

"Size of the hand print." I joked; she looked confused so I explained.

"For asking, it covers the whole side of his face, for groping, it only covers his cheek and making inappropriate comments only covers half the cheek. Funny isn't it? I got it down to a science." I chuckled. Now that the ice was some what cracked, I made my move. **(By the way, today is Thursday)**

"Hey Sango, what are you doing this Saturday night?"

"Oh, nothing really. Why?" She eyed me and I held up my hands in defense. Inu Yasha had told me that I could only tell her the bare bones on the story. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. People started to come into the courtyard that we where in and I pulled her over behind the wall.

"What was that for?"

I shushed her and began the modified story. I left out the part about Inu Yasha and how we met. I made it sound like I was approached by a stranger and I just dropped off papers and did odd jobs. I also left out anything that might make my life difficult which was almost everything. Sango stared at me with a new respect.

"Wow." Was all she could manage for a few moments. When she found her voice she stared at me straight in the eyes.

"How can I help?"

"Well, Saturday night they need us to lure some men out of a bar, that's all, then some of their men will get them after we lead them out." Her eyes where shining with the excitement of the adventure prospect.

"So, if we do a good job we might do more and more exciting stuff?" I didn't want to lie to the hopeful face in front of me so I came up with the next best thing.

"Maybe, who knows?"

--------------------

That Saturday night found it's way to us abnormally fast. Sango's parents where out to dinner and thought that she was at my house and my parents thought I was going over to hers. I was dropped of with a bag of clothes to change into around seven. We changed soon after the car had rounded the corner.

Sango walked out of the bathroom in a tight red miniskirt and a black, low-neck line tank top. I had on the same thing with the colors in all black with roses trailing down my right side. We slipped on thin high heels, black for me and red for Sango.

We slapped on some loud make-up; red eye shadow and black eye liner with dark red lipstick. It was about nine when we heard a car horn honk out side. We grabbed out purses and headed out for the car. A small, toad-like man was behind the wheel. He didn't even get out to open the door. I opened the door and slid in after Sango.

I took us twenty minutes to get to the bar, which resided in the seediest part of town. The driver, who named himself Jaken, let us out a block away from the bar. I took a deep breath and started to walk toward the bar with propose. I had been given 200 dollars yesterday to spend, and when I told Sango, we planned on using all of it.

We chatted about nothing, walking over there. I pushed open the door and got a face full of smoke. I coughed a little then recovered myself. I scanned the room and found who we where looking for in the back corner. The man at the head of the table had a long, dark ponytail and furry wrist and headbands.

Sango and I went to the bar and ordered our drinks. Sango chose this time to speak up.

"Excuse me," she called the bar tender back over, "do you know who the three men are at the table in the corner?" She smiled sweetly at him, showing a little cleavage to get him to talk. At first, he was speechless but recovered after a minute.

"Why, that's Koga, Hinten and Jakotsu. They come here every night and play poker." He put the last part in just to keep talking to her.

"Well," I said slipping a fifty-dollar bill from my bag, "we'd like to buy them a drink, what ever they want and keep the change." I slid the bill toward him and he snatched it up and walked over to their table. Sango pulled out a compact mirror and pretended to fix her make-up. I stared at it to see what the bar tender was doing. We could see him talking and pointing at us. I arched my back in a stretch, lifting my shirt as I did so.

In the mirror, all three men sat up a little straighter. They ordered and stood up, making there way toward us. I nodded to Sango who put the mirror away. I sipped my drink, waiting until they came over.

"Hey there, cutie." The man named Koga whispered in my ear. I squirmed as his hand came to rest on my thigh.

"Hey there." I smiled lazily, easily sliding his hand away from me. He didn't notice, but kept talking. We made small talk as Sango worked on the other two. For almost an hour, we ordered drinks and the men go steadily drunker. The only problem was that the three could really hold their own liquor.

As their hands started to move up and down our bodies, my hand moved to my drink. I thought quick and swiftly, but inconspicuously, spilled my drink all over my shirt.

"Oh!" I gasped at the cold. "My new shirt!" I whined. All three turned to me and stared at the outline of uncontained breast.

"Well, sweetie, how's about yous and me go to my place and get you a new one?" I need the other two to come to so I looked at Sango. She cocked her head and I got an idea.

"Oh, but I can't leave without my sister! And she was having such a good time, weren't ya?" I didn't what theses sleaze balls knowing our names so I made her my sister.

"Then she can come too, you guys too." He nodded to the brother, which we found out earlier.

"Alright."

They led us out of the bar and I felt a familiar presence. I looked up to see a shadow move into an ally two blocks away. I steered the small group in that direction.

"Um, my car's parked in the other direction." Koga pointed out.

"Well, mine is this direction, my coat is in there." Sango pointed out bluntly. I gave her a glance of thankfulness. We entered the ally and I saw, to my utmost surprise that there _was _a car in the alleyway. A small red convertible sat with a fur-trimmed coat sitting on the back seat.

"Nice ride." Hintan whistled.

"Thanks" Sango giggled, something she hardly did. She went to get the coat. As she did, a voice spoke from the entry to the ally.

"If you like the ride, why don't you see mine?" Inu Yasha and Miroku stood in the opening.

**(An- you know that dramatic pose, with one guy with his arms crossed and the other one with one side toward the action with fist clenched? Yeah, inu is the one with his fists clenched sooo hot)**

Inu Yasha jumped and Miroku shot forward. Inu Yasha landed a strong elbow to Koga's face and did a quick elbow jab to the gut. Miroku took on the brothers, hitting first Hintan in nose, landing a swift round kick to Jakotsu side. He did a back flip and landed behind them, smashing their heads together. They dropped to the ground and Miroku ran to help Inu Yasha. Koga had him in a headlock and Inu Yasha kicked him in the groin, resulting in Koga letting go. Koga crouched, holding said injured part, as Inu Yasha smashed his foot into his head and he also fell.

During all this, Sango and I had made our way out and around the corner. We sat down by a wall and I took off my shoes.

"I'm never wearing theses again." I groaned, rubbing my poor feet.

"Me ether." Sango said, copying me. Miroku came out nursing a bruised hand. Sango went to him and looked at.

"Oh, you'll be fine." She sighed, kissing it. Time stopped for a moment until she realized what she did. Her face flamed three different colors as she dropped his hand and she sat back down next to me. I started to hum "Sango and Miroku, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" in her ear. She punched me in the arm while Miroku looked on, not knowing what I was humming.

"Well, I must thank you girls for what you did tonight. Very brave." We nodded to him.

"You girls need a ride home?" We nodded again.

It was past one in the morning when we got back to Sango's house. We slipped in the back door, grabbed a bite to eat and slugged up stairs. I didn't bother undressing and I slipped into her bed that we would share that night. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.

3rd POV

A shadow sat in a tree not three yards from the window that Kagome and Sango had just entered through. It chucked and pulled a hair out of its head, rapped it around a small, wooden doll and set in on the branch next to it.

"Sleep well tonight, it may be your last." Then it disappeared into the night.

Kagome POV

The next morning, I woke up with a sugar hang over. I didn't want to get drunk, so all I had ever ordered was sodas. Sango and I slugged into the kitchen and made us a strong cup of coffee.

"Morning!" chimed her mother.

"Don't yell." I groaned into my mug.

"Please." Sango pleaded.

"What's up with you two? It's almost noon and you guys act as though you have a hang over." She stared at us as though to scan out the truth.

"We do mom." Sango slurred.

"On sugar." I put in as her eyes bulged. "We had a bunch of soda."

We headed back up stairs and went into her room.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Last night."

"Oh." I didn't want to talk about last night, what if she had seen Inu Yasha as a demon? Any thing having to do with demons was touchy with Sango. The day after I had met Inu Yasha, Sango found out that her parents and brother had been killed by demons and the people in the kitchen where her adoptive parents. Now she was searching to kill the demons that killed her family.

"They where demons." I chocked into my coffee. Was she talking about Inu Yasha?

"Who?"

"The men we had to lure out." I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew that but I didn't want her to not help me out so I left that part out.

"How did you know?"

"Every now and again their cloaking spells would drop, then come back. Really shoddy eh?" She laughed. I groaned at the sound.

We decided to sleep the rest of the day and the next. Only getting up to use that bathroom and eat. It was probably the best weekend ether of us had ever had. Then came Monday.

I know the ending sucked but I couldn't think of anything. T.T sorry. I'll try to update ASAP, but I might have some trouble. TTYL! Oh REVIEW AND CRITICIZE! No flames I beg you.


	4. A Particular Picture

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, FanFiction wouldn't let me post for some reason so sorry! Now on with the story! Oh…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha…hey a girl can dream can't she?

A Particular Picture 

Monday found me on my normal route to the shower, kitchen, waking everyone up and heading out to the car. As we reached the school, I saw Sango waiting at the school gates. She walked over to me as I got out.

"We need to talk." She stared at me and I gulped. _'About what?'_ I wondered.

She pulled me inside and I allowed myself to be pulled. We reached the bulletin board and I saw a small crowd around it. Sango shoved her way to the front and everyone was staring at me.

On the board was a picture of me.

And Inu Yasha.

I gaped at the photo. It was the other night when he had pulled me into the tree with me in my undies and tank top. I felt my face flush as I realized it was taken at the moment that he was handing me his shirt and my shirt strap had fallen off.

Sango turned to me with flames in her eyes.

"Sooo…."

I opened my mouth and shut it so many times that I looked like a fish. At the point that I was going to say some lie that I wasn't even sure of, Inu Yasha walked up. He took one look at the picture and turned to me with a smile on his face.

Oh. Crap.

"Looks like the gigs up." He chirped. The crowd gaped at us, as did Sango. He hooked his arm around me and pulled me close.

"See," he told the crowd at large, "Me and Kags," _'KAGS!'­_ I screamed in my head, "have been friends since, like, forever and we had a bit of a falling out and I went over one night and made it all better." He sounded like he was talking to a three year old.

"Ye-Yeah!" I put in and rapped my arm around his waist to prove my point. As the crowd dispersed, I ground my heel into Inu Yasha's foot. I saw him grind his teeth together to bite back a growl. After the last person turned the corner, I turned on him.

"Kags?"

"What, friends don't have pet names?"

"Could have been better, my grandfather calls me that, and I hate it!"

"Could have told me sooner!"

"Never asked did ya!"

"Well, now you know!" I had run out of retorts. I huffed and turned away to see Miroku coming down the hallway.

"Miroku!" I called at him; he stopped and looked like a bloodthirsty monster wasstaring at him.

"Did you know what dog boy was planning on doing for the picture here?" He gulped and slowly nodded his head. I narrowed my eyes and he ran.

"Dog-Boy?" A vein was popping out in Inu Yasha's forehead. I smiled evilly as I mimicked him.

"What, friends can't have pet names?"

"Fine Kags."

"Fine Dog-Boy."

--------------------------------------

Lunch was hell. Almost every singlesingle girl(meaning all the girls that wheren't dating) crowded at my table to ask about Inu Yasha.

"Why did he die his hair silver?"

"Why does he ware a bandana?"

"Does he ware contacts or are his eyes natural?" I kept a mental catalog on what I was saying to tell Inu Yasha later so the story stayed the same.

"He didn't die his hair, it's a rare gene in his family that keeps his hair like that."

"He has a bad scalp problem and can't be exposed to sunlight for long periods of time."

"He wares contacts."

By the end of lunch, I hadn't eaten or answered half the questions. I decided to skip the next hour and go eat. I checked both ways before dashing under a tree on the edge the property. I sighed and pulled out my lunch. I pulled out the apple and went to bite it but bit my hand.

"Ow."

"Thanks." Munching on my apple, Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree and sat down beside him.

"Ow, that hurt you jerk. Look what you did." I growled as I shoved my hand in his face.

He stared at my hand where there were teeth marks on my index finger. He pulled my hand toward and placed a small kiss on the injured finger. His lips moved to my wrist and kissed all the way to my elbow then stopped at smirked at me. My face was a bright red by this point.

"Feel better?" He asked, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath on my cheek.

I smashed his face into the dirt and went back to eating.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He roared as he spit out dirt.

"For stealing my apple and that little trick you just pulled to get out of it. Well sorry, but it won't work. No sir." I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

I peeked at him and saw him slightly hurt. _Hurt?_

I turned back and the look had evaporated.

"So what shit did you come up with to answer the girls at lunch?" he asked as a sideways question. I retold all the answers that I had told the girls at lunch.

"Great, now I'm a sick person with multiple maladies." He whined. **(Hehe, now he's like Kagome in the real series)**

"Well," she gave him a sideways glance, "if you had told me…"

"Shut up." He grumbled and finished my apple.

We sat in comfortable silence until the bell rang and I picked up my garbage and threw it away and we headed back to class together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this chapter sucked so much,Ineeded then to know each other for later on...hehe...but…ah well Review please. I guess you can flame me on this chapter because it suckedso much ;

-Rin


End file.
